Nuestra primera farsa
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Solo es un favor, una pequeña farsa que no dañará a nadie. Rukawa se repite eso mientras Mitsui sonríe agradecido frente a él y -por unos segundos- el mundo toma otro color ante sus ojos. Sí, no dañará a nadie más que a ellos dos. MitRu muy leve. Fic participante en la convocatoria "San Valentín" organizada por la página Slam Dunk Yaoi.


Este fanfic participa en la convocatoria "San Valentín" organizada por la página Slam Dunk Yaoi, en facebook. Mitsui/Rukawa. Falso Valentín.

**N.A:** Me siento un fraude, ya que esto ni siquiera alcanza para catalogarlo como shonen-ai. Es muy, muy leve, algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta. Mi idea es retomar la historia y desglosarla adecuadamente en otro fic más adelante, con más tiempo e ideas (c'mon, que esto fue totalmente exprés). Necesito más MitRu en mi vida. Sin revisión, todos los errores y horrores me pertenecen y me disculpo por ellos.

* * *

**NUESTRA PRIMERA FARSA**

_Estoy dando un paseo con mi mejor amigo. Él sabe dónde me está llevando. Me está llevando a donde quiero ir._

.

—No —Rukawa se negó, rotundo. Y mantuvo la mirada aún cuando la expresión de su compañero cayó decepcionada. Antes que el otro tuviera la oportunidad de contraargumentar, añadió—. Es una idea estúpida, hasta tú deberías saberlo.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no tengo más opciones —Mitsui se dejó caer de espaldas en el césped, con una mueca exasperada en el rostro. Hubo un momento de silencio antes que esos ojos azules giraran hacia el chico a su lado. Rukawa pasó saliva, inconsciente; conocía esa mirada.

—Te lo pido solo porque confío en ti. Porque _somos amigos_ —ahí estaba; Rukawa maldijo interiormente. Odiaba que esa frase siempre funcionara con los planes idiotas del mayor. Lo hizo cuestionarse -más veces de las necesarias- cómo es que había acabado entablando amistad precisamente con Hisashi Mitsui, entre todas las personas.

Sí, el torneo de invierno de su primer año en Shohoku había sido el inicio de ese compañerismo. En un año Mitsui había pasado de ser un idiota arrogante a un compañero indispensable dentro de la cancha de juego, y aunque Rukawa tenía clara su meta de ser el mejor jugador de Japón, no iba por la vida menospreciando a los buenos jugadores. Mitsui tenía, como poco, su admiración. Esa tenacidad para seguir encestando a pesar de que su cuerpo le gritara que se detuviera captaron la atención del más joven y fue inevitable que a lo largo de los últimos meses de secundaria ambos limaran asperezas en favor de acercarse. Descubrir gustos en común más allá del básquetbol había sido un poco extraño al comienzo, principalmente porque él nunca se había detenido a pensar en otros hobbies y mucho menos compararlos con otras personas. Y luego, con el tiempo, Mitsui había utilizado esa palabra que había derribado algo oculto en su interior: amigos.

Era algo tan simple, común incluso; pero Kaede Rukawa nunca había tenido un amigo. Compañeros de clases, compañeros de equipo, admiradores o rivales, pero no amigos. Pero ahí estaba Mitsui, sonriendo abiertamente con su cicatriz en la barbilla, declarando -sin inmutarse- que eran amigos. Y Rukawa lo aceptó.

Lo aceptó durante dos años, mientras terminaba la secundaria y Mitsui cursaba la universidad. Lo aceptó hasta el momento en que Mitsui, serio, había dicho que necesitaba pedirle un favor. Favor que consistía nada más ni nada menos que en hacerse pasar por su pareja en el día de San Valentín.

En ese punto, Rukawa pensó que podía ir despidiéndose de su primer amigo.

.

Mitsui masculló todas las maldiciones que se sabía hacia él y su bocaza mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la estación de trenes. Sabía que era su orgullo herido hablando cuando aceptó ir a esa estúpida fiesta que su carrera estaba organizando. En cualquier otro momento se habría negado, pero la certeza de que _ellos_ iban a asistir lo hizo cerrarse a la lógica y hablar sin pensar. Si su ex pareja no tenía problemas en presentarse con el mismo tipo con quien le había puesto los cuernos, él le demostraría que había conseguido algo mejor. El único (y enorme) problema era que no tenía a nadie mejor, pero mordería sus propios calcetines antes de admitir que no había salido con nadie luego de su problemática ruptura.

Si tan solo pudiera pedirle a alguien que se hiciera pasar por su compañero… el traqueteo del tren envió sus pensamientos a una vorágine de posibilidades, una más absurda que la otra. Rostros conocidos desfilaron por su memoria mientras barajaba ideas. No podía ser nadie de la universidad, demasiado obvio. Tenía que ser alguien de confianza, también. Ayako se negaría de plano, aprovechando para reclamarle sobre su moralidad; de Ryota ni hablar, demasiado embobado con la chica anterior. Kogure era demasiado bueno -y un mal mentiroso- como para inmiscuirlo en algo así, Sakuragi era _demasiado heterosexual_, y un idiota que tampoco conseguiría engañar a nadie. Se estremeció de horror al pensar siquiera en Akagi. Norio, por otro lado, podría hacerlo, pero desconfiaba de su excesivo entusiasmo; su amigo era capaz de llegar con una maldita pancarta amorosa como en sus días de secundaria. Terriblemente vergonzoso. Y por el bien de su orgullo jamás se lo mencionaría a Tetsuo. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza, hastiado de pensar idioteces que lo sacaran del embrollo, cuando otro rostro se abrió paso en sus pensamientos ¿qué pasaba con Rukawa? Eran cercanos, y su relación se había fortalecido con el paso del tiempo. Aunque hace tres años él lo hubiera considerado risible, hoy podía decir que el chico era uno de sus mejores amigos. Además, Rukawa era inteligente, y su carácter misterioso era perfecto para mentir sin ser descubiertos; sin dejar de lado la obviedad de su buena apariencia. Y confiaba en él. Sí, Rukawa era perfecto.

Si solo lograra convencerlo.

.

.

—Dijiste que habías superado a tu ex.

—¡Lo hice! —aseguró Mitsui, frunciendo el ceño mientras se volvía a sentar—. Pero tener que ver su cara mientras se pavonea por ahí con su novio y me enrostra mi soledad no es algo que quiera experimentar.

Rukawa levantó una ceja.

—Pero dijiste que querías estar solo…

—Lo sé, lo sé —un suspiro desganado abandonó los labios contrarios—. Es solo mi orgullo herido hablando. No me molesta estar solo, lo sabes. Ni siquiera ando buscando otra pareja…pero toda esa mierda me hizo sufrir en su momento. Supongo que hay una parte de mí que se niega a seguir siendo objeto de burla y quiere evitar el "sabía que estarías solo" bajo esa mirada condescendiente. Odio esta estupidez, y odio pedirte algo así, pero odiaría más ver esa mirada burlona en su cara.

Rukawa guardó silencio ante las palabras. Conocía la historia de primera mano, él había estado ahí cuando Mitsui -ebrio de alcohol e ira- había despotricado contra la traición de su entonces pareja. Conociéndolo, podría haber salido casi con cualquier persona -chico o chica, Rukawa lo sabía-, pero su amigo se había embobado con ese tipo de ojos oscuros y no había forma de hacerlo entender. No es como si él se inmiscuyera en relaciones ajenas, de todos modos, pero entendía la forma en que debía estar sintiéndose. Después de todo, Mitsui era un buen tipo debajo de toda esa fachada orgullosa que llevaba.

—En fin, a la mierda —Mitsui se levantó, sacudiéndose la tierra de sus pantalones—. Tienes razón, es una idea estúpida. Debería madurar de una vez por todas. Perdón por eso, Rukawa.

Rukawa frunció el ceño, manteniendo su posición sobre la hierba. El balón rodó entre sus dedos inadvertidamente. Mitsui continúo hablando sobre algo más, pero no le prestó atención.

—Lo haré.

—¿Uh?

—Lo haré. Seré tu falso Valentín en tu famosa fiesta —Mitsui elevó ambas cejas, con verdadera sorpresa. Justo cuando se había rendido, Rukawa aceptaba—. Solo no hagas nada cursi, me enfermarías.

La carcajada limpia de Mitsui alivió el ambiente extraño. Su mano apareció para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Rukawa, realmente no sabría qué hacer sin ti.

Rukawa rodó los ojos, impulsándose de pie.

Si él hubiera sabido a lo que llevaría esa farsa, posiblemente nunca habría aceptado. Si alguien le hubiese advertido que sus sentimientos se verían involucrados, desordenados como una canasta de hilos deshilachados, habría mantenido su negativa. De haberlo hecho, él y Mitsui seguirían siendo buenos amigos…pero la vida es caprichosa y cambia las reglas del juego cada vez que le interesa.

Pero esa es otra historia. Por el momento, la sensación agradable que la sonrisa de Mitsui despierta en su interior solo obedece al hecho de saber que ayudó a un amigo. No es como si eso mismo le pasara con sus otros amigos, pero Rukawa desecha el pensamiento tan pronto como aparece; de todos modos, él no tiene demasiada experiencia en esas relaciones de amistad.


End file.
